The Trouble with the Troubles is, We got Left Behind
by Parker-I-like-pancakes
Summary: Audrey and Nathan get left behind in alternate Haven from 4x10
1. Help

**Set in trouble with the troubles, except Audrey didn't end up going back to normal Haven.**

The bullet pierced Cliff's temple, and he was dead in an instant.

"Well… I guess it's safe to say this isn't a magic gun…" William said peering at his gun curiously, but still in the same cocky tone he always used, well not always, recently, for sure.

"You son of a bitch!" Audrey all but spat, "How the hell are we meant to be getting back to the real Haven now that you've put a bullet through the troubled guy's head."

"M-miss Parker… be careful… he seems pretty dangerous." Nathan stuttered worriedly.

She held up a hand thanking him, "It's alright Nathan I'll be okay on this one."

Nodding slightly he took a small step backward, only now lowering his gun after all of the commotion. He watched the other two talk silently to each other over in the corner, with Miss Parker making exasperated facial expressions to the man whom she had called 'William' earlier on. After kicking that last of the dust on the floor into a neat pile beneath his feet, he looked up only to discover that William had left and Audrey now stood alone in the corner, her face in her hands.

"Hey, uh… Audrey, was it? I don't mean to um… but are you, are you alright." Asked Nathan, awkwardly stepping towards the distressed woman.

Running a hand over her face, she sighed loudly, "Yeah, I think so; I just don't know what I'm going to do now I'm stuck here. I just really want to go home, you know?" she replied, her voice wavering slightly as she looked up to meet his strong, confused gaze.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, I suppose I could see if there was anyone else in town that might let me bunk in their place for a while. Maybe Vince and Dave..." she went off rambling.

"Hey, you can maybe stay at my place for a while if you want?"

"Oh no, I, I couldn't just impose like that, you have your wife and- and your daughter."

"I'm sure they'd—how did you know I have a daughter?"

Looking down at her hands guiltily, Audrey half whispered, "I just um, saw them with you at the hospital."

Suspiciously Nathan continued, "Well they've gone to visit my mother in law, I could always call her and ask if it would be okay, for, for you to stay with us?"

"You mean it?"

"Course."

"Thank you so much Nathan." She replied. Overly grateful for his offer, she hugged him tightly, but quickly pulled back, understanding what this meant. Sure she would get to spend time with Nathan, her Nathan, and yet not **her **Nathan, but she couldn't treat him like she would in normal Haven, she would just have to find another way to be close to him.


	2. Home

The black paint of the front door glinted in the sunlight as it was pushed open to reveal a neat homely layout of what supposedly now was the 'Hansen' family home.

"Here you go." Nathan spoke softly as he pushed the door open with one hand and gestured Audrey inside with the other. A long, wooden, oak dining table filled the length of the back room, whilst a cosy living room was situated on the left hand side when she walked in and an ivory marble kitchen sparkled with delight to her right. What hurt the most were the three aprons which hung on a rack on the far wall, each personally embroidered, god that one stung. Those should be their aprons, hanging there smugly, flaunting a marriage, a family. She supposed he deserved that, in fact he did deserve that, it just hurt that he was happy without her, that they weren't together and he was having the time of his life and she was just plain miserable and missing him dreadfully.

"Great home you've got here." She complimented with a hint of sadness in her tone. She yearned for it to be their house, back home in the real Haven, together. Except right now it wasn't, but she would make sure she'd get back to him.

They were now stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway until it dawned on Nathan.

"Oh right! Your room! Come on I'll show you where it is."

She followed closely behind him, feeling invasive in his home, yet completely content that he was here right now.

"It's at the end of the corridor, bathrooms just outside too, and I'm second door down on the left down the hall if you need me."

Oh god she thought, you have no idea how much I need you right now, I just need you back by my side again, being my partner.

"Let me go grab you some towels and you can get cleaned up." Nathan said before starting to retreat to the airing cupboard, before turning to face Audrey again.

"That reminds me, you don't have anything to wear do you? I mean besides… what you're wearing, you can't exactly sleep comfortably in jeans." he looked down at her clothes, one eyebrow raised, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm fine really; I'll just go buy some— oh crap, my credit card."

"I can lend you some fresh stuff to sleep in, it's gonna have to be mine though, I'm not sure my wife Marie would be too crazy about some strange lady borrowing her clothes, you know?" he clapped a hand over his mouth instantly, realising what he had said.

"Not that you're strange or anything, I mean you're… you're-" Nathan's ears flushed a magnificent shade of red. Audrey held a hand up for him to stop.

"It's okay," she giggled, "I understand what you meant."

"We'll grab you some new stuff from a store tomorrow, how's that sound?"

"Nathan, you really don't have to—"

"I really think I do, you got my family back from whoever that guy is; you can't even understand how grateful I am."

"I think I can." Audrey smiled, reminiscing about Moira and her sister, saving Nathan's life.

They both smiled, and shared a gaze that may have lasted a few seconds too long, but he just couldn't help it, there was just something so compelling about her eyes. They were beautiful, he thought, the depth they held, like she had the wisdom of centuries and the familiarity, he could have sworn he'd seen them somewhere before today; they just filled him with such content.

"Towels!" Nathan suddenly exclaimed, alarming Audrey slightly, before proceeding to go get them.

"Nathan?" Audrey called.

He turned to face her, "Yeah?" He asked, looking at her wide eyed expectantly.

"Thank you." A lump of sincerity in her throat.


	3. Chores

Feeling the hot water rush over her body had never felt so good, letting it run down her hands and drip from her fingertips until it disappeared back down into the drains where it belonged. The bathroom was spotless as was expected from Nathan, or was it Marie? She really did not know where the chores lay in their house, was Nathan the chef? Would he whip up a batch of pancakes for his family, early on a Saturday morning? She would give anything to have some answers, and why she was still stuck in this god awful version of her beloved town.

A knock came softly from the other side of the door, "Hey Audrey, you finding everything okay in there?"

"Yeah… I'm- I'm just f—"Audrey struggled to reply, trying to manoeuvre her bath towel awkwardly, treading carefully along the slippery bathroom floor, unsuccessfully… until she slipped clumsily and she met the floor with a bang.

Audrey couldn't contain her laughter, imagining what Nathan's face must look like now from the other side of the door and for the first time that day, she let out a hearty, genuine laugh, and it echoed beautifully around the pristine bathroom tiles, so much so that Nathan had to enquire about what she found so amusing about the situation.

"Are you alright in there Audrey? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"I'm fine Nathan, I'm—"she stopped for a moment to catch the breath that had been knocked from her when she fell, "I'm _really _fine." And she let a simple smile cross her face, because she, was happy.

After towel drying her hair, she gingerly slipped on the sweats Nathan had given her earlier, unable to resist the urge to bring the collar of his jumper up to her nose and smell the scent that was him, missing him terribly, picturing his arms wrapped around her as they would lay together or standing next to him hand in hand, all those little things really had an impact in her life, and without them she felt a part of her was void, missing, gone.

She walked shyly into the living room, hands hidden by sleeves that were far too long for her, to where Nathan now sat, his newspaper in hand and pyjamas fresh on.

Turning to face her, he gave her one of **those **smiles, "Hey, everything okay now?" he was grinning cheekily at her.

"It's all good, thanks again." She giggled in reply, "So, uh, what's new today in the paper?" she probed, leaning on the back of the couch to look over Nathan's shoulder.

"Nothing except they've posted obituaries, including the death of the two editors for the Herald itself, a Vince and Dave Teague," he was about to continue when he saw the pained expression on Audrey's face as he peered back at her just hovering above his left shoulder.

"You okay there?"

"Fine… fine, it's just, I'm gonna miss those two."

"You knew 'em well?"

"Very." Audrey concluded with a nod before proceeding to wipe away half a stray tear that had infuriatingly escaped down her cheek.

"You sure you're alright? You've been through quite a bit today." Nathan said, resting his paper down for a second on his lap and touching her arm lightly in comfort.

"I'll be okay, but I think I'm gonna go to bed, seeing as, well, it really has been a long day." She smiled bravely, it's not every day you lose two of the most irritatingly wonderful friends you ever had. Certainly not forgetting Duke also, the mourning would be a large task, one which she hoped Nathan would be able to help her with, just by being here.

"Sure, sure no problem, I'll see you in the morning. But, uh, one question." She turned to face him, "You want pancakes for breakfast?"

"With syrup?" she asked hopefully.

"Now Audrey come on now, don't be silly. I don't believe they make 'em any other way." He quipped happily, shooting her a grin before he returned to reading his paper on the couch and she disappeared down the hallway to her room for the night smiling at his comment. Pancakes will always been the one thing that never changes with him. And so it was decided, staying with Nathan was hardly an inconvenience for her.


	4. Calm

She lay there silently in the unfamiliar room, listening to his movements. She could hear the soft thuds of his footsteps as he got ready for bed and it soothed her, knowing that he was here for her. With that precious thought in mind, she was able to drift off peacefully, to dream fond memories her and Nathan had shared and think hopefully of what was to come.

Nathan was disturbed by the distressed calls of Audrey, screaming, crying, a murderous sob, forcing him to rush into her room to find her tossing and turning in sweat soaked sheets, writhing with a face filled with intense fear. He immediately ran to hold her down, she was only going to hurt herself with the way she was squirming.

"Hey! Hey Audrey it's me, I'm here, you're okay." Nathan cried, hands grasping her shoulders firmly, but she continued to thresh, her limbs thrashing and flailing violently.

"No! No! Stay away from him, don't hurt him! No!" The last exclamation came out as a high pitched scream, in effect waking herself up.

Nathan smoothed a hand over her damp forehead, wiping away the hair that was stuck to her face, "You're alright now Audrey, I'm here… I'm here." He spoke very softly to her.

Her mouth attempted to form words but all that came out was a strangled sob before she broke down into tears once more.

"Woah. Hey it's okay, you're okay now, nothing's going to hurt anymore." He told her, pulling her hunched form into his arms, wrapping them around her tiny frame.

"N-not me… You." He looked at her, confused, as she glanced up at him with swollen eyes, "They were… they were hurting you." She whimpered, "I thought I was losing you." Was all she got out before the water works began again and she buried her face into his pyjama shirt. He rested his cheek on top of her head while she cried, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but then again, wasn't he merely comforting a clearly distressed woman? It just felt so right, holding her there, almost like it were meant to be.

"You're not gonna lose me, I'm safe here, we both are."

"Nathan?" Audrey muffled into his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay in here with me tonight? I-I don't mean uh in the… but just maybe if you could stay in the room or something? I mean if it's not t-too much…"

"Sure! I uh, would you um maybe mind if I lay on the bed? I'll just lie on top of the duvet, don't want to intrude, well you know." Nathan stuttered extremely nervously, and even though Audrey couldn't see his face in the darkness of the room she could tell he was blushing.

"It's fine… and thank you again, for everything."

Nathan positioned himself on the left side of the bed, and simply laid on his back staring up at the ceiling as Audrey got comfortable next to him under the covers. Now this, this was probably crossing the line, he couldn't bear to imagine what Marie would think if she came home and saw him like this now, but he couldn't leave Audrey in this state.

He heard Audrey sigh gently, and assumed she was drifting off slowly as she lay on her stomach, with her head facing towards him where he lay. Gingerly, he turned slightly and put a hand on top of hers, which was on top of her pillow and allowed himself to shut his eyes and try to sleep for the time that was left of the night before he had to go to work tomorrow, only to be disturbed by Audrey whispering to him quietly.

"I like having you here."

He thought about her statement for a second because with all his heart, he meant his next few words.

"I like being here."


	5. Caught

Feeling the sun beating down on the back of her head as she was turned away from the window, Audrey opened her eyes slowly to be met with a sleeping Nathan merely inches away from her face. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth breath on her cheeks, making her blush slightly, as she could also still smell his aftershave from yesterday which made her swoon. Not wanting to wake Nathan up, she let herself just lie there for a little while, just watching him, how peaceful he was. He wasn't wearing his usual scowl, but here, sleeping in front of her, he looked content and rested, not a crease in his forehead. Reacting quickly to Nathan's stirring, she shut her eyes tightly again, giving away no signs that she had been watching him. 'God he'd think I was some sort of creep.' She groaned inwardly.

Nathan mumbled softly in his sleep, which Audrey couldn't help but snicker at but nevertheless she kept a straight face and pretended to be sleeping when he blinked, shut his eyes, blinked again and yawned, managing to open both eyes despite sleep caused drowsiness. He smiled instantly when he saw her 'sleeping soundly', and couldn't help but brush a thumb over her cheek, admiring how soft it felt, emitting a sharp gasp from Audrey as unbeknownst to Nathan she had witnessed the whole thing.

"I-I, Audrey I'm so sorry I must have moved and… and- did I wake you?"

"Kinda." Audrey lied, her cheeks turning a colour that would put the delicate rose to shame, "But it's no problem I would have been up soon anyway."

"Sorry…" Nathan looked at his hands guiltily.

"Honestly Nathan, it's fine."

"Alright, come with me." Nathan said grasping her hand and pulling her gently out of bed.

"Where are we going?" Audrey laughed at his sudden giddiness as he guided her out of the room with a small push to her back.

"You need to show me how you like your pancakes." He grinned happily.

"Of course I do." She smiled back at him.

…**..**

"Could you grab me some flour?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Top cupboard on the right."

Audrey had to climb up on the worktop to gather the flour for their delicious pancakes, but unfortunately, yet again, did not demonstrate a delicate landing.

"Woah!" Nathan exclaimed, rushing to grab her as her socked foot slipped off the marble surface of the kitchen counter, landing them entangled in a pile on the kitchen floor. Nathan had the wind knocked from him after landing on his back on the hard floor with Audrey's weight on top of him, both of them completely covered in flour.

"Ooft. Oh that's gonna hurt tomorrow." Nathan sighed rubbing his back, "You okay?"

"I'll live, it's you that got the worst of it." Said Audrey, rubbing her hand along his arm soothingly, causing Nathan to splutter when he tried to answer.

Audrey began to chortle, but was silenced by the lustful look in Nathan's eyes, they sparkled with desire, their deep blue withholding many emotions. He just couldn't help it, the disastrous consequences were palpable, but for once in his life he was going to take a chance and oh boy did it pay off.

He pushed himself up with on hand to sit up, her still lying on top of him and he leant forward to meet her lips, his other hand on the back of her head.

At first she was caught completely off guard by his actions, but began to kiss him back, relishing in the feel of his soft lips, they felt as if they had been gone for so long. She would do anything for those lips, gosh, she would do anything for Nathan, she was willing to outright lie to The Guard, her friends, Nathan included, about her identity, and she had done it so well that even he hadn't even guessed.

She giggled into his lips, "I taste flour." Causing him to smile at the sound of her laugh, god she was adorable he thought to himself.

The door swung open and hit the wall with such a force it startled the two as they sat in each other's arms on the kitchen floor.

"Well well." The woman spoke as she strode into the hall, "I leave for a couple of days, and **this **is what you get up to!" The woman who apparently was Marie, near enough screamed at Nathan as she pointed at Audrey, whom Nathan's arms promptly shot away from after being wrapped around her waist.

"I-I"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right. You know Nathan I thought being a doctor and all you might have been a bit smart about it, but you apparently chose to cavort in the kitchen in view of the window for the whole neighbourhood to see!"

"Honey, I know what it looks like, I-"

"Well congrats Nathan because I know what it looks like too. I can't believe you would even do something like this, I mean, we have a daughter together for heaven's sake! Why would you even associate with, with something like **that.**" She all but spat at Audrey, she was definitely screaming now, the anger was clear on her face as her eyes bore into Nathan, hoping to inflict **a lot **of guilt upon him.

Nathan got up from his position on the floor and attempted to reach for his wife, but to no avail as she snatched her hand away whilst shaking her head and proceeded to march out of the door, Nathan close behind her, leaving a shocked Audrey sat there alone.

"What on earth have I done?"


	6. Love

**Love love love the reviews! Gives me such motivation to write! Thank you all so much for reading! I update when I can and I really do take all your suggestions into account.**

The tap of Audrey's foot was muffled by the carpeted floor of the living room as her knee bounced nervously and her fingers fumbled together with anxiousness. The wait was horrendous; she had been sat like a jittering ball of nerves on the couch now for over half an hour, taking short breaks from sitting only to pace back and forth past the coffee table. What had she got herself into? What mess had she created?

One moment they were not so innocently kissing on the floor of Nathan's kitchen, the next, she had become the cause of his family turning to shambles. She needed to explain, about their relationship, why she had be drawn to him and why she knew so much about this little town, however strange it was. She would tell him of their partnership, how well they worked together fixing the troubles, about Duke, Dwight and Jennifer, about her being Sarah, Lucy, Lexie, just everything she needed to come clean about and everything he needed to know. Her thoughts were cut short when Nathan came through the front door with obvious tear tracks on his face; she jumped up in an instant.

"Nathan! What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't feel like talking." Nathan replied no sense of emotion in his voice, as he walked straight to his room, looking ahead.

Audrey hurried after him, concerned, but was met with his bedroom door slamming in her face.

He flopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands on his head, figuring out what on earth he could do to make this all okay again. She knocked gently and called through to him from the other side of the door,

"Nathan, you don't wanna talk right now, and I get that, just please don't shut me out."

Nathan pondered for a minute, "I know just gotta figure this all out or she's gonna-" The sniffles from crying Audrey heard were a shock to her system, completely uncharacteristic of Nathan, but she supposed she didn't really know him in this Haven, maybe he was more sensitive here. Easing the door open slowly, she began to enter the room.

"Oh Nathan..." Audrey sighed as she saw him with his back facing her but his shoulders shaking as he cried. She sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to get too close after what had happened but began to rub soothing circles on his back as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Tell me."

Nathan rolled over and sat up to face Audrey, "Marie said she and Lily are going to stay at her mom's house for a while and-and she going to be filing for an annulment or if not I can pay for a divorce lawyer because it's all my fault and she's going to go court about what's going to happen with custody over Lily and-" he rambled speedily without catching breath.

"Nathan." She grabbed both his wrists and shook him firmly, forcing him to make eye contact with her, meaning he had nowhere else to look, he was faced with those eyes again, the ones he felt compelled to fall in love with.

"You're gonna be okay, I'm here to help and I know I'm probably the last person you wanted helping you right now but I'm willing to and I care about you, Nathan."

"Not the last."

"What?"

"You're not exactly the last person I would want helping me right now." Nathan quipped, his eyes filling with bemusement.

"Oh god! Only you could joke at a time like this!" Audrey smiled, "Now c'mere." Audrey pulled Nathan into her arms and hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear, "We're gonna fix this."

He whispered back.

"I know we'll try."

Telling Nathan about real Haven, was just going to have to wait for the time being.


	7. Right

**Quick chapter sorry, school's been hectic! So excited Haven is back filming yay!**

Waking up entangled in each other arms had never felt so good. Audrey could feel Nathan's hot breath in the crook of her neck which made her smile lightly, this she could get used to, now if only they could make it home again.

Nathan sighed, and held Audrey tighter in his arms as he started to wake slowly.

"This feels so good this can't be wrong, can it?" Nathan whispered huskily into her skin, eyes still shut tightly.

"What d'you mean?" Audrey giggled as his whispers gave her goose bumps in the cool morning air. Nathan sat up slightly, so she was now lying on her stomach on his chest and they were nose to nose.

"I mean that, this, it should feel completely forbidden, I should be feeling guilty as hell. But it's you, it makes it feel so incredibly right, like I could be by your side forever, you know?" he looked her straight in the eyes, her mouth a mere inch away from his.

"I know." Audrey smiled and pecked his lips, then laid her head upon his chest. Considering she had fallen for him in more than one lifetime, she knew it was meant to be, their stars formed constellations at great lengths. He was her straight line, when everything else had obstacles in the way, the path to him would always be clear and simple.

His fingers traced circles at the small of her back as they lay together basking in the few rays of morning sun that peered through the velvet curtains.

"Today, we're taking you shopping. You're in serious need of something to change out of."

"Well you've got me there, cant argue with that."

Walking hand in hand down the familiar Haven walkways was a risky business, she couldn't help but notice the disapproving looks from people she knew and enjoyed talking to back in real Haven, but to hell if they knew it, because they sure were judging the new town harlot, who stole men away from their wives and children. Nathan however, could not seem more oblivious to the other people's sceptic opinions; he just strolled down the street nonchalantly and entered Haven's best clothes store.

"You go 'head, get whatever you need, I'll just be sat right over her in this chair, with a newspaper of course." He winked at her.

"Oh and buy something nice for tonight!"

"And what would tonight be?"

"**We're **going to dinner." He smirked cockily, like William would, but minus the evil. He watched her as she walked off further into the store blushing at his openness with witnesses in the store.

Frustratingly, she must have tried on over six dresses and nothing seemed right, nothing seemed…special enough for **him.** Until she came across a stunning grey number, which clung to her body magnificently, in all the right places.

Nathan looked up to see Audrey beaming, standing looking down at him, her arms laden with a couple of shopping bags.

"I think you'll like what I have to wear for tonight."

"Oh will I? Sure it will be beautiful as always."

"Hope so." Audrey replied and linked his arms with her as they walked back down the street, her not so anxiously as before. Let the town think what they want to think it's not like they have a big part to play in their relationship anyway.


End file.
